Hedorah
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Hedorah.png |image =Hedorah spraying sulfuric acid.jpg |caption =Hedorah in Godzilla: Final Wars |name =Hedorah |species = |nicknames =Smog Monster, Hedrah, Hedora |height = 0.1mm 30 meters 20 meters 60 meters 120 meters |length = 0.1mm 20 meters 40 meters 102 meters 180 meters |weight = 48,000 tons 70,000 tons |forms =Microscopic Form Aquatic Form Land Form Flying Form Final Form |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |allies =Monster X, Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, Ebirah |enemies =Godzilla, Mothra, Mothra Leo, MechaGodzilla 2, Kiryu |created = Yoshimitsu Banno, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = Kenpachiro Satsuma, Puppets Kazuhiro Yoshida |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Hedorah |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits =ShodaiHedo, FinalHedo |roar = }} Hedorah (ヘドラ , Hedora) es kaiju alien contaminante creado por Toho que apareció por primera vez en Godzilla vs. Hedorah. Nombre Hedorah proviene de hedoro, el japones para lodo. Esto es especialmente propio de hedorah debido a que la mayoria de los ataques de hedorah libera acido rico en lodo a su oponente. Apariencia En su primera forma, se parecía un renacuajo. En su segunda forma, se parecía un reptil cuadrúpedo. Su tercera forma era como un platillo volador, y su forma final asumió una forma humanoide. Origenes Hedorah era una forma de vida alienígena de la nebulosa de gas oscuro en la constelación de Orión, que aterrizó en la Tierra viajando en un cometa durante al menos 243 años luz. Hedorah era una forma de vida alienígena de la nebulosa de gas oscuro en la constelación de Orión, que aterrizó en la Tierra viajando en un cometa durante al menos 243 años luz. History Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah in ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah]]Hedorah, un extranjero de la nebulosa de gas oscuro, aterrizó en la Tierra comenzó a alimentarse de la contaminación. Las acciones de Hedorah pronto ganaron la atención de Godzilla, que atacó el Monstruo Smog cuando estaba alimentando de una chimenea. En ese momento, Hedorah todavía estaba en una forma joven, y fue fácilmente derrotado por Godzilla. Las dos criaturas tenían una serie de batallas a través de Japón, y Hedorah continuaron creciendo más grande y fuerte, y ha logrado una forma de platillo como volar, lo que le permite volar y se extendió niebla de ácido sulfúrico a través de Japón, mientras que la destrucción de muchas fábricas. Hedorah y Godzilla tuvo un enfrentamiento final cerca del Monte Fuji, en el que Hedorah logró su forma definitiva, un humanoide, caminando pila de lodos. Gracias a su cuerpo venenoso ácido, así como sus cáncamos letales, Hedorah casi puso fin a Godzilla en su lucha. Sin embargo, la humanidad había construido un par de electrodos gigantes cerca del monstruo en guerra. Su plan era que, dado que no era más que Hedorah lodos, ellos utilizan los electrodos para secarse. Durante un período de la lucha donde Godzilla fue eliminado, Hedorah fue atraído entre los electrodos. Por desgracia, un fusible fue volado, y los electrodos fueron inútiles. Afortunadamente, Godzilla llegó rápidamente al rescate de nuevo, usando su rayo para revitalizar los electrodos. Mal deshidratado por su electricidad, Hedorah trató de escapar, pero gracias al nuevo poder de Godzilla de vuelo, fue devuelto a los electrodos y se secó por completo. Sintiendo que todavía había lodo húmedo dentro de la cáscara seca de Hedorah, Godzilla procedió a arrancarle las entrañas de Hedorah, a continuación, utiliza los electrodos para freírlas. Godzilla finalmente había matado Hedorah, pero no sin un precio; que había perdido uno de sus ojos, y su mano derecha fue quemada hasta el hueso. Al final de la película, una imagen de otro Hedorah se ve en un poco de agua, con el subtítulo 'Y sin embargo otro?', Pero no se produjo secuela de la película. El Hedorah en Godzilla contra Hedorah mató a miles de personas. Hedorah mató a algunos de los compañeros de la tripulación de los petroleros ", la mayoría de los nadadores y peces en el mar, cerca de 40 personas en el primer tiempo se fue en tierra, 1600 personas cuando era primer vuelo, un número desconocido cuando estaba volando al Monte Fuji y cerca de 80 de las personas que estaban de fiesta en el monte Fuji. Además, más de 3 millones de personas fueron afectadas por el smog de Hedorah. Por extraño que parezca, no se muestra en la serie Millennium si Hedorah mata a cualquier pueblo en absoluto. ''Godzilla Island '']]Hedorah aparecio como enemigo, en el show de television de Godzilla, ''Godzilla Island. Tambien en Godzilla Island hay otro hedorah llamado Neo Hedorah. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]Hedorah volvió más adelante, aunque sea brevemente, en Godzilla: Final Wars. Hedorah, junto con Ebirah, se ve que se criticó fuera del puerto de Tokio por Godzilla y chocar contra un edificio, con Ebirah garra de perforación Hedorah ojo izquierdo. Los dos se destruyen por una ráfaga de rayos atómico de Godzilla. No se sabe si Hedorah había participado en la invasión de los Xiliens ', o si simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Durante los créditos finales se muestran un par de escenas eliminadas, uno de los cuales fue Hedorah usando su niebla de ácido sulfúrico emitida de su tubo. Habilidades y Poderes Hedorah es uno de los oponentes más fuertes Godzilla enfrentó en la serie Showa (aunque Godzilla fácilmente derrotado Hedorah en Final Wars, lo que significa que o bien el Hedorah Milenio es mucho más débil que el de Showa, o que la final Wars Godzilla es mucho más poderoso que el Showa uno). Hedorah poseía muchas habilidades especiales. forma primaria de Hedorah de ataque era por chorros de trozos de su propio cuerpo ácido en su oponente, así como un rayo láser rojo de su ojo. En su forma de platillo, sino que también fue capaz de volar, y se extendió una niebla de ácido sulfúrico a medida que avanzaba, y en su forma final que podría volver a su forma voladora a voluntad. También podría atrapar a los enemigos lanzándolos hacia abajo y arrojando barro en ellos Hedorah puede reproducirse asexualmente, se puede combinar con y separarse de otras especies, y no necesita oxígeno para sobrevivir. Hedorah tiene defensas fuertes, ya que era completamente inmune a la respiración atómico de Godzilla incluso en su segunda etapa relativamente débil, y las armas convencionales no haría más que pasar directamente a través de su cuerpo repugnante. Desgarrando el cuerpo de Hedorah demostró ser ineficaz, así, y que dio lugar a la carne de la pata de Godzilla disolver todo el camino hasta el hueso, como la sangre de Hedorah por sí solo es muy tóxico. Sólo se sabe que están afectadas por su propio lodo líquido de sus ojos. En los créditos finales de Godzilla: Final Wars, Hedorah se muestra pulverizando vapor de ácido sulfúrico a partir de tubos en su cuerpo, mientras que pisando fuerte a través de ruinas de la ciudad. En Final Wars, Hedorah también se le dio un brazo en forma de látigo, que puede o no puede utilizar en la batalla. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Apariciones en Videojuegos *''Monster's Fair'' *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla (Gameboy)'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' and Godzilla: Unleashed (Scrapped) Hedorah appears as a villain in the 1988 Nintendo game Godzilla Monster of Monsters, as well as the sequel, Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters. Hedorah was an enemy in Gojira-Kun and the ''Godzilla'' Gameboy game as well, and was unique because Godzilla's blows couldn't hurt him, but rather push him back somewhat. Hedorah also makes an appearance in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, where it randomly appears in disc form and slows the energy recovery. It can be killed, though this is difficult. When it is killed, it turns into a puff of smoke which dies away. Hedorah was stated to appear in both of the Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee sequels but for Godzilla: Save the Earth, the game's engine couldn't develop a skeleton for Hedorah since it is a gelatinous blob, and for Godzilla: Unleashed, the cel-shading was a long and complicated process so Pipeworks decided to scrap him. Since Battra's appearance in the PlayStation 2 version of Godzilla: Unleashed, Hedorah has become the most wanted playable monster for a video game. Monster's Fair - Hedorah.png|Hedorah in Monster's Fair Gojira-Kun - Hedorah.png|Hedorah in Gojira-Kun Hedorah.gif|Hedorah in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Godzilla 2 - Hedorah Sprite.png|Hedorah's Sprite in Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Comics ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War Half century war Hedorah.jpg|Hedorah in ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War #3 ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '']]Hedorah is briefly seen in the first issue of ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, as part of Dr. Kenji Ando's conference about the reasons why have gained their own place in the natural order. In the presentation, it's learned that the "Smog Monster," as the news like to call Hedorah, attacked several oil rigs in the ocean. Galeria Rugido Hedorah's gurgling roar comes from Kemular, a poison gas monster the original Ultraman series. Hedorah Roars|Hedorah's roars in the Showa era En otros lenguajes *German: Hydrox *Russian: Хедора Trivia *El láser de Hedorah ofrece un efecto de sonido que es en realidad el sonido del vuelo de King Ghidorah en un tono más alto. *Según el comunicado alemana de Godzilla contra Hedorah, Hedorah posiblemente fue creado por el Dr. Frankenstein. *En Godzilla: Final Wars, la cola de Hedorah se asemeja a la Choju rey cangrejo de Ultraman de Ace. *La sangre de Hedorah es muy tóxica y ácida, pero la única parte de su cuerpo que es vulnerable a ella es sus ojos. Si Hedorah sangra por los ojos, tiene que cerrarlos para evitar que se dañen. *En la serie Showa, Hedorah fue el segundo monstruo extraterrestre que lucho contra Godzilla. *Hedorah fue el último nuevo monstruo en la era Showa de actuar por completo en su propia independencia, ya que el resto fue controlado por extraterrestres. *Es casi imposible de matar a Hedorah, ya que su única debilidad es la deshidratación. *El final de Godzilla contra Hedorah muestra una de las formas de renacuajo Hedorah está todavía vivo, en alusión a una secuela que nunca se hizo. *En Godzilla: Final Wars, el tema de Hedorah fue cortado de la banda sonora de la película junto con su pelea con Godzilla 1. References Poll Do you like Hedorah? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Hydrox Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Hedorah Category:Villain Monsters Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Categoría:Monstruos